1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displays, especially hard copy displays and more particularly to image or sign displays. Most particularly the invention relates to photographic-type image displays on relatively flat panel devices, either individually or on connected sets of flat panel devices (e.g., in series, as connected by chains, ropes, cords, posts and the like).
2. Background of the Art
For many years, images have been displayed in frames, whether paintings in wooden frames of more recently photographic-type images displayed on backings in frames without covers or with covers of glass plates or transparent polymeric film. The most common photographic image-type display has a solid frame (metal, wood or polymer), a rigid backing (e.g., cardboard or other structural material) and a cover to physically protect an image (e.g., photograph) that is to be displayed in the frame. The image is presented face outwardly, with the image pressed against the glass, a backing surface pressed against the rigid backing and the solid frame supporting the image sandwiched between the glass and backing.
A consistent problem with frame displays is the difficulty in balancing ease of insertion of the image, protection of the image (both against abrasion and against UV, visible or IR radiation deterioration of the image), and physical stability of the image in the frame.
One of the most common picture frame displays has dog-ears or flanges that are pivotally fixed to the solid frame (e.g., a quadrangular frame with opening therein for picture display), the flanges extending over the rigid backing. The flanges may be turned at or past parallel to the lines of the solid frame, allowing the rigid backing to be removed, and the image inserted between the rigid backing and the face (e.g., glass) supported in the solid frame. There are usually at least about four (4) flanges. These flanges often bend, cut into the rigid backing (especially when cardboard), distort the backing and become more and more difficult over time to use when replacing the images.
Other various frames of interest as background information include, by way of non-limiting examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,052,933; 5,309,659; 5,269,083; and 5,075,991.